Doom 3 scarry
Installation I looked at my copy of Doom 3... from a garage sale. the cover said "DO NOT PLAY THIS GAME" in big, bold and bloody letters, but I ignored it. I ran back home and got to my computer. I turned it on, put in the Doom 3 disk and installed it, the installation started. Installation - Part 2 '' '' Something was wrong with the installation... the pictures were in real life and had real murders, real blood and gore, but somehow they managed to recreate the Doom 3 monsters to make them look hyper-realistic. The installation was taking a really long time, like 1% an hour. By the time it was midnight, it finished, I was too excited to go to bed so I played it, instead. Anyways... The Face The intro of the game started normally and went to the title screen. Instead of Mars though, it was Earth. "That's kinda strange", I thought to myself. I started a new game on the Nightmare difficulty, because I was really good at these kinds of difficulties. Something weird happened, that there was a flash of a skeleton face for exactly 1 second, and then it disappeared. If you dont believe me, watch the video here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cK1AS_m-8c. Anyways, I heard a female voice, and then the voice got really laggy. The image of the skeleton was right there on the screen eleven'!' My Roommate I got really scared, so I tried getting out of the game by mashing the keyboard, clicking everywhere, pressing Ctrl+Alt+Del, but nothing was working! The face was moving now, which made me so startled! I screamed! The lights went on and off... but it was my roommate trying to scare me... "Hahaha, what a nerd..." he said as he sat down on my bed. "Why are you screaming?" he said "Look on the computer screen right there!" I told him "It's a black screen, dumbo", he replied. I looked again and found the screen to be black. "Wow, that's weird", I said "it was a traumatizing expierience..." I took the disc and tossed it out the window into the grass below, but suddenly I heard an angry groan. "Uh oh!", I gasped. The Zombie A zombie appeared out of nowhere... the zombie got really mad, so I slammed the window shut. "Grab your guns, bro!" I said to my roommate. "Okay",'' he replied as he pulled a secret lever in my room. The wall turned around to reveal lots of guns! I grabbed a scorpion which has rapid firing, and we ran down the stairs. I opened the door and went into the rain. The zombie which I hit with the CD bit me... "NO!" I yelled, but then a skeleton popped out. The Return! It wasn't over yet! After the zombie bit me, I stumbled and collapsed... When I woke up, my roommate was a zombie staring at my face. "Oh no man, what happened to you!?" I said. "What does it look like?" ''he said back to me. "Oh, so you're a zombie now", I replied back. "Yeah..." he said. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Vidya games Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:English Class Failure Category:Intentionally bad